


Tasty Little Agate

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hard vore, Minor Character Death, Soft Vore, Vore, micro/macro, somewhat i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: The Famethyst tattle on Holly Blue and things don't go well for her.





	

The off-coloured betas and the Amethysts were telling their diamond all about what had happened when the Crystal Gems arrived. Most of them were excited and giddy to tell on the strict Agate while others seemed a tad nervous on what could possibly happen if Holly Blue Agate ever found out that they told on her. The gems simply continued to chat to their diamond who seemed quiet surprised.

"Oh my.. where is my agate, anyway?" She asked.  
"I know exactly where she is." Chip immediately grinned and she glanced to her friend, gesturing her to follow. "We'll go get her for you, my diamond!" The two gems saluted before rushing down the halls to go find Holly Blue Agate who immediately halted them as soon as they were in her sight.

Holly Blue narrowed her eyes and she snarled at the two. "What did I tell you two about running in the halls?!" She spat, making the two nervously jump and step back. Both Amethysts tried to look their best so they wouldn't at least get smacked. "Get out there and start guarding again!" The agate spat at the two gems once again, seeming quiet infuriated. 

Both Chip and her friend nodded before nervously heading out to begin guarding the entrance. Chip paused for a moment before glancing back to Holly Blue with a nervous chuckle. "Oh- right, Miss Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond would like to see you." She quickly chirped before quickly walking away with her friend. The two began to giggle, grinning widely. Holly Blue glanced back at them before she went to go see her diamond. 

The agate walked into the room, glancing up to Blue Diamond. She smiled, bowing and closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Hello, My Diamond. I hear you had requested to see me." Holly Blue crooned delightfully. However, Blue Diamond simply gave her a cold unnerving glare in which the agate began to grow nervous. What was the look for?

"I heard that you let the traitors escape."  
"E-Escape? Oh! Oh nonono, I didn't! I shattered them and turned them into dust. That's why there aren't any shards around!" Holly Blue Agate nervously chuckled, holding her hands behind her back. She didn't dare look away from her diamond, even as the other quartzes begun to laugh and snicker excitedly. 

"Liar!"  
"Yeah, she's lying!"  
"She let them escape!" The gems howled with a laugh. Holly Blue pitifully shook her head, trying her best to lie. She let out a scream of surprise, curling her legs closer to herself as her diamond picked her up by the cloak. Pitifully, Holly Blue looked up to Blue Diamond, shaking her head and putting her hands together. "Please, my Diamond. I have done no such thing.." She cried.

Blue Diamond ignored her pleading. She opened up her mouth, closing her eyes as she finally dropped Holly Blue into her gaping maw. The diamond closed her mouth before she gulped the tiny agate down. A faint cry could be heard before Blue Diamond licked her lips and sighed in satisfaction. "Ooh.. my stars, that was sweet.." She chuckled, looking to her gems. "Now.. time to get another agate, I guess." She grinned. Nervously, the gems sighed.


End file.
